


Capital Vices

by Monobear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly based upon one of the answers from Bill Cipher's AMA. Seven deadly sins, seven heavenly virtues, but one could imagine that it wasn't going to truly be that simple at the end of all things. And if your name is Dipper Pines, you knew that for fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital Vices

I have lived that life already, in the mud, in the shadows, in a cell, in a silk dress. I will never submit again. I will **_never stop fighting._**  
\- Victoria Aveyard

* * *

 

When an ominous wind blows, most people get scared. Most people would duck away, run, escape in fear. I - and perhaps the entire population of Gravity Falls - are not 'most people'. For a good amount of the time, an ominous wind around here could be mistaken for a calming breeze. Gravity Falls is just that kind of place, as my sister and I have learned...repeatedly. Even if she'd wish for the place to be normal - or, at least, not dangerous - she'd prefer the supernatural we have around here to be more sparkling and warning her not to love them because they're 'too dangerous' or something like that. (I haven't listened to her read one of her supernatural-romance novels without tuning out some point around the 50th warning of 'I love you BUT I'M TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU, please watch me angst and brood because that's hot or something!') 

But beside the point. This morning - the morning of April 21st - was perhaps the most ominous wind yet. Grunkle Stan hadn't closed the shack yet in hopes that someone would run in from the incoming storm and in fear be easily persuaded to buy everything in the gift shop. He claims it's happened before, and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if it had. But the next person who came in wasn't exactly a frightened townsperson. I was talking with Wendy at the time - don't ask about what because I can't remember - and the world suddenly slowed down.

"....Dipper, what's going on?" Wendy asked, looking around the place, then looking down at me. 

"I don't...know?"

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, were four lines - first four lines up, then four lines across, and then a triangle outline. The 'surprise' happened to come from one of the 'people' I couldn't help but wish I never saw again. "Miss me, Pine Tree?"

"The fuck is--?!" Wendy slapped her hands over her mouth. "Okay, yeah, I'm not supposed to swear in here, but--!"

"The name's Bill. Bill Cipher. I'm Pine Tree's best friend!"

"No you're not!" I was still on edge. Understandably. "So, what are you here for?! Do you want to steal my body again, or maybe try to invade someone's mind?"

"Pffhahaha, kid, relax! I'm not here to steal anyone's body or invade anyone's mind. I'm, uh..." Bill turned blue - a color I hadn't seen him turn before. From what I could tell, he was a bit...humbled. "....here for your help."

"...My help?" I paused, staring at him. "For what?"

"Alright, this is going to be a long story! Buuuut we better wait for Shooting Star and Question Mark, who'll be here in 3...2...1...."

On cue, Mabel burst through the opening to the hall with a piece of toast in her mouth, followed by Soos. "I knew shomethin'--ulp--something was up!" 

"Welcome to storytime, Shooting Star, Question Mark. Red and Pine Tree here have been waiting. Now, I've got a story to tell you all about how I need your help..."

* * *

 

_To start off with, I've gotta tell you one of my secrets: for a brief time, I was the demon in charge of sorting souls where they need to go in the afterlife. Complicated job. I hated it! Anywho, there were certain souls that toed the barrier between moral and immoral, and those were the souls that were really an issue. If it happened like that, we had several choices._

_We could erase them, nullifying everything they did on the mortal plain and changing any impact they had to 'natural causes'._

_We could send them to any of the afterlives anyway, up to our own judgement._

_We could make them into a demon and amplify their horrible qualities..._

_Or we could do what I did. A demon can keep a number of familiars (or shikigami, for correct terminology) based on their power, and with mine, I was able to keep 7. So I kept 7 of them and themed them after the 7 deadly sins._

_Annabelle Paquet of Wrath; Katenka Polzin of Envy; Hoshiko Himura of Pride; Jin Fan of Gluttony; Ferruccio Alunni of Sloth; Adeline Dalton of Lust; and Dieter Dreschner of Greed._

_They were my 'children'. None of them were willing to serve me on their own accord, so I may have...twisted their arm a bit to get them to stay. Eternal damnation for them if not, maybe more punishment for their relatives, you know, that kind of thing. So they started to hate me._

_When I was given my own free will again, I made sure to kill them before I left. Again. Make sure they couldn't come back._

_But APPARENTLY someone with a grudge on me has brought them back, and they're all just as powerful as I am, and unlike me, they don't plan their attacks out. They just want to hurt everyone while I like to play with you all instead. As much as you hate me, they hate me too, and I'm the only hope you have at stopping them._

* * *

"If it wasn't for that last part, I would've said no way." I stuck my hands in my pockets, looking around at Wendy, Mabel, and Soos. They all had a similar expression as I did - resigned, slight fear but willingness to fight against...whatever they were to save the town. And probably the world. Again. 

"...What's the catch?" Mabel was the one to speak up next. "There's always a catch, isn't there?"

"Smart thinking, Shooting Star." Bill seemed vaguely amused, despite the circumstances - as he always was. "The catch is that there's...me, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Red, and Question Mark. 5 of us. We're missing two to make the odds even. And we don't have a ghost of a chance without the last two. I have a feeling I know who the other two are, but you won't like it."

"...." A brief moment of silence and then realization. 

"NO! Okay, no! If it's who I think you're implying, then NO! NO WAY!" I couldn't-- not on good conscience! No way! Not in any...

"You don't exactly have much choice unless you wanna die a horrible death. Besides, the other one is your little girlfriend." 

"Wh---SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

"Yep, uh-huh, I'll tease you by singing 'Uptown Girl' mockingly in your ear later, but we don't have much time to waste--" Just then, Bill was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Oh, dear. 'Father' got here first." A tall blonde woman walked into the room, a hand on the doorframe. She looked to be about...what, in her mid 30s? About my mom's age. "What a pity he's spit his usual conniving lies at you."

"...Adeline! My little girl!" Bill chirped, beginning to slowly turn a shade of white. "I'm...sorry for running awa--"

"Do save it. I'm glad that we can finish this early enough." Adeline smiled as the wind began to stir up further. 

"Alright...um...Tree, Star, Red, Mark, get running. Like. Now." Bill motioned towards a portal that was behind the counter. "Unless you wanna die."

"Right!" With that, all of us dove into the portal, hearing nothing but the ripping winds behind us and amused laughter from Adeline.

Somehow I imagine that there not being a plan for them wasn't exactly true.

 


End file.
